User blog:Doeniel/Karthus, the Deathsinger Rework Ideas
G'day, Wikia People of the League. As Karthus is getting a bit too less love in these times of assassins and nerfed mages as well as new Hard Counters for this Champion every second patch, I thought I'd give a little try at not only offering some rework ideas for this guy to fit into the modern days of mid lane and jungle, but also to start a little discussion about this guys strenghts and problems in the comment section. Please do keep in mind that I am not really highly educated about the in-depths of this champion and just play him on a regular basis, these are basicly only my Ideas for him to fit his awesome thematic a bit better, not the well-thought of concepts of a Karthus Main (which, if there are any on this wikia, can contact me any time and whose comments will be appreciated. You people are cool.). Abilities I don't know about you people, but I tend to think of Karthus as a tanky Mage in the middle of a fight who is dealing constantly high DPS to all around him while still beein able to fight people of in 1v1 scenarios. Most abilities are the same, some took a little adjustment: Q bursts less in late (and took a little "number-cleanup" in mana costs), W has a new interesting mechanic (was thinking about two different versions, these are meant to be sepperate), E also deals "burst" damage and also does not drain Mana as quickly (and also some ideas for a Mana stacking passive) and less frustration at his ultimate. Explanations in the Additional Information of each ability are in the comments, I feel a bit too lazy to write the entirety of additional information again. <:[ . Enemies hit by itself will be by the increased amount. If has been learned, it remains toggled on during the entirety of Memento Mori. }} Karthus detonates the target area after a -second delay that deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, increasing by 50% if the detonation hits only a single target. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 1 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Karthus creates a wall at the target location for 5 seconds that provides around it for the duration, enemies who pass through it by an amount that decays over 5 seconds. |description2 = If Karthus passes through the wall, all enemy units hit by will recieve a stonger and Karthus gains Oblivion's Emissary for 5 Seconds. During Oblivion's Emissary, Karthus gains bonus and for each enemy champion by and ignores 25% of his targets. |leveling = |leveling2= | }} |cost = 100 |cooldown = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Karthus creates a wall at the target location for 5 seconds that provides around it for the duration, enemies who pass through it by an amount that decays over 5 seconds. |description2 = If Karthus passes through the wall, all enemy units hit by will recieve a stonger slow for the remaining duration and Karthus gains Oblivion's Emissary for 7 Seconds. During Oblivion's Emissary, will heal Karthus for a percentage of the dealt Damage, capped for each second. This Heal is halved against minions. Karthus also ignores 25% of his targets for the duration. |leveling = |leveling2= | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Karthus restores upon killing an enemy.| Upon killing an enemy, Karthus restores some , aswell as permanently gaining 2 for minions and 10 for champions or large minions/monsters.}} |description2 = Karthus deals magic damage to all nearby enemies each second. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cost = |costtype = mana per second |range = 425 }} Karthus channels for 3 seconds and, upon completing the channel, deals magic damage to all enemy champions and true damage to all epic monsters. |description2 = For each enemy Champion that by , the abilitys cooldown gets reduced. |description3 = You can't move or deactivate after activating "Requiem" until channel ends or being interrupted. |leveling = of target's missing health)}}| }} |leveling2 = seconds| seconds}} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Category:Custom champions